


Captured

by buckyismymainman



Series: DC Comics One Shots [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping, Swearing, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: While out on patrol you are captured leaving Dick worried about your condition.  Can he find you or will you be lost to him for good?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Series: DC Comics One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175
Kudos: 19





	Captured

It was supposed to have been an easy night for you and Dick. For the past few nights, it's been relatively quiet, a few muggings, but that’s not uncommon. What is uncommon is no activity from the darker unground of Gotham City. There had been nothing for several consecutive days now. Bruce, Dick, Damian, Tim, Jason, and you were all stumped by this.

Gordon was wondering if there was something more nefarious at work and there just hadn’t been any chatter in the underworld about it yet. That sent a chill down your spine when you thought about it. Was there something more going on that you all just didn’t know about?

“Falcon, do you see anything?” Dick was on the rooftop adjacent from the one you were on. You glanced over and saw that he was looking your way.

You shook your head and said, “Nothing. I don’t like this, Nightwing. It feels like this is just a precursor for something bigger.” You looked back down to the street below. The lamplight cast a yellowish glow on the pavement. No one was below you as you looked around, most people not wanting to be out at this time of night especially in this section of the city.

“I’m going to head over a few blocks, keep close and keep your eyes open for anything amiss.” He then began his journey across the rooftops, do stunts to get from one to the next which had you shaking your head. Dick could be a real showoff at times.

You lingered for a few minutes on the roof for a few moments looking around to see if there was anything you had missed. Too busy with checking the street below you didn’t notice the shadow figure that snuck up behind you. After a moment there was a knife to your throat and a voice saying, “Hello Falcon.”

You knew that voice, “Cheshire.” It had been some time since Cheshire had been in the area, you were a little surprised to see her. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’ve been hired to capture one of you. My employer wants to make the Bat hurt some, and what better way than to kidnap one of his little sidekicks?”

“Batman won’t go easy on you if he catches you. He hates it when people fuck with his family.” And he did, Bruce would not be happy when he found out that you had been taken if you couldn’t get out of this situation.

“Falcon?” You heard Dick’s voice in your ear. “Everything all right? Where are you?”

Cheshire pulled the earpiece from your ear and said, “She’s a little preoccupied at the moment.” Then she dropped it and smashed it under the heel of her boat. “Looks like our time is up, sweet Falcon.” Before Cheshire knocked you out you could have sworn you saw Dick running your way.

Dick was frantic as he shouted your code name. He had only been a few buildings over, how could this have happened? How had they not known that Cheshire was in the area? Now she had you and Dick wasn’t sure what to do next. He tapped onto his comm device and heard Tim say, “What is it, Grayson?”

“Falcon’s been captured,” he couldn’t think straight. “Cheshire took Falcon.”

Tim cursed and began typing away at the computer in the Batcave, “Get back here so we can figure out our next move. I’ll alert the others. We’ll find Falcon, don’t worry.”

“Easier said than done,” he grumbled as he climbed down from the roof to get back to his motorcycle. He would feel better once you were back in his arms again.

There was a loud clang and you woke slowly, feeling a slight headache from where Cheshire had hit you on the back of your head. You sat up slowly and felt for the lump or any blood that might be there. As your eyes began to adjust the first thing you noticed was the overwhelming amount of plants.

“Ivy,” you hissed when you realized who had taken you.

Laughter came from somewhere in front of you and you strained to see who it was. Poison Ivy came out from the miniature jungle she had grown in the warehouse. There was a pleased grin on her face, “I was hoping to get Robin or even Nightwing, but you’ll do just nicely.” She wrapped her fingers around the bars of your cell. “How do you feel little birdie?”

“Peachy,” you spat. “Was wondering when one of Gotham’s filth would make a move. Kinda surprised it wasn’t Joker, he doesn’t like to stay quiet for long.”

The smile slipped from Ivy’s face and she sneered at you, “Please that buffoon is worthless. Plus I thought he was still in Arkham.”

“You’ll be going there soon enough so you’ll have to let me know if you see him,” you pushed yourself to your feet and strutted toward the bars of your cell so you could look at Ivy face to face. “Tell me, do you plan to kill me, or are you going to use me for some other nefarious purpose?”

“Oh darling,” Ivy purred. “You’re no use to me dead. I have something much more fun to watch you try and destroy your own team.”

You backed away slightly from the bars of the cell, “I won’t.”

A couple of Ivy’s men materialized beside her holding what appeared to be some sort of mask. The doors to your cell were opened as the men stepped in. You fought them off as best you could, but you were still groggy from the head wound and not in any shape to fight. Ivy stood back and watched as her men managed to get the mask on you.

Dick, Damian, and Bruce had managed to locate you thanks to the tracking device in your suit. You were being held in a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham. Some recon had led them to discover that Poison Ivy was the owner of said warehouse. “This must be payback,” Damian said as he narrowed his eyes, there were a few guards on the outside of the building. “We destroyed her greenhouse where she was making those humanoid plant monsters a few months back. She wants you to feel the pain she felt when we did that.”

Bruce was in agreement with his son on this. He glanced at Dick who had a worried look on his face. “We’re going to get Y/N back, Dick. Ivy has something big planned for this. It’s why she had Cheshire take Y/N alive.”

Dick nodded, Bruce was right. Ivy was going to use you for her own purposes before harming you. “Let’s go,” he said before sneaking toward the warehouse with Bruce and Damian breaking off to go the opposite way.

The three of them managed to take out the guards on the outside, and Dick had the feeling that this was just too easy. But his mind was a little too preoccupied at the moment, he was more worried about finding you and bringing you home. As he entered the warehouse he tried to spot anything amiss but unlike outside there weren’t any guards.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this,” Damian said lowly.

“Robin,” Bruce warned, he didn’t have a good feeling either, but he didn’t want it voiced.

Dick was about to say something when he was kicked in the back and sent stumbling forward. He whirled and saw you emerging from the shadows. You stood there before the three men, a mask secured over your face and nose. Ivy was controlling you. “Go,” Dick told Bruce and Damian. “I can handle this.” He pulled out his escrima sticks to help block your attacks.

Bruce looked like he wanted to protest, but Damian managed to tug him away from you and Dick. The two of them hurried deeper into the warehouse while Dick faced off against you. “Falcon, it’s Nightwing. It’s your friend.”

You cocked your head to the side as if you were studying him as an actual falcon would. “Ivy wants you to join her,” were the first words out of your mouth. “It’s my job to make sure her wishes are fulfilled.”

“Yeah that’s not going to happen,” Dick grumbled. “Listen to me Falcon, we’re friends. We’re teammates. I’m not going to fight you.”

You were quiet for a moment, Dick hoping that you were still in there fighting for control. “Good,” you said before springing into action and lunging for Dick.

He ducked out of the way right before your arms could wrap around him and tackle him to the ground. He rolled and popped back up to see you righting yourself and turning back to him. This wasn’t going to be easy, but he wasn’t opposed to a challenge. He twirled his escrima sticks and motioned for you to come at him, “Is that all you got?”

He heard you growl and you ran towards him, leaping into the air and going for a kick to the head. He moved out of the way and grabbed your legs swing you around and tossing you to the ground. He winced and promised to apologize for any bruises later. Stalking toward you he put his escrima sticks away and grabbed your arm. “Let go of me,” you hissed.

“Not gonna happen,” he said as he hoisted you to your feet. He was reaching for the mask when you snapped your head back and hit Dick in the face. He groaned in pain and his grip on you loosened enough that you twisted out of his grasp.

“Is that all you got?” You mocked his earlier words to him and he glared at you.

He swiped away the blood that was coming out of his nose, “Falcon, I’m sorry about this.”

You furrowed your brows, “What the hell are you talking about?”

He pulled out what looked like a marble and tossed it at you. You didn’t have time to react to it before it had attached itself to your suit and tased you. You collapsed to the ground writing in pain, and one the electrical pulses stopped Dick stood over you and bent down to pull the mask off. Once it was gone and the gas Ivy was using to control you stopped entering your system the fog began to lift from your mind.

“Nightwing?” You questioned as he picked you up.

“Hey Falcon, let’s get you home, yeah?” You nodded your head and rested your head on his shoulder.

“Did you really have to tase me, you asshole?” 

He chuckled, “Did you have to headbutt me?”

“Touche,” you conceded. 

Dick let Damian and Bruce know that he had you and he was taking you back to the manor to get checked over by Alfred. They told him that they had things under control there and to just get ou to safety.

Alfred promised that no lasting damage had been done to you and that with a little bit of sleep you would go back to being your normal self in no time. Dick, who had an ice pack on his nose, was relieved to hear this. He pulled a seat up beside your bed and took one of your hands with his free one. “You had me worried there for a little while.”

You grinned at him, “Gotta keep you on your toes, Dick. I can’t make everything easy for you.”

He gave you a look that said he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be annoyed or amused with you. “You never make things easy for me, Y/L/N.”

“Too true,” Bruce said from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame, he and Damian had returned a few minutes before and he wanted to come check on you. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” you promised. “I’ll feel good as new in the morning.”

Bruce nodded, “Then I’ll let you get your rest. Come along, Dick, let’s let Y/N get her sleep.” Then he was out of sight.

Dick leaned over the bed and kissed your forehead, “Sweet dreams.”

“Night Dickie,” you laughed when he turned to glower at you and then was gone.

You drifted off to sleep with a smile on your face, happy to be back home, but also planning retaliation for Dick tasing you in training one day. You may have headbutted him, but that taser was no joke and he deserved whatever form of punishment you could dream up.


End file.
